


Repairing

by anathemagerminabunt



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemagerminabunt/pseuds/anathemagerminabunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes has inadvertently ruined Watson's cane and must now make it up to him. Pretty much PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairing

Neither man can bear the thought of parting long enough to prepare for anything more intimate-- as it is, Watson's waistcoat and jacket remain intact while their trousers are merely pushed out of the way. When they miss the bed entirely, tumbling onto the floor in a heap of entangled limbs, they make no move to rectify the situation.

"Holmes," Watson gasps during a break for air, thrusting his hips relentlessly. He's nearing a breaking point, desire mounting ever higher and higher until he's sure that the sheer intensity of it all will kill him. "Holmes, please, I-- I need--"

With one last snap of his hips, Holmes grinds his arousal against Watson's in a move that leaves the man seeing stars. It isn't until Holmes is crouched between Watson's legs, face inches from his groin, that he realizes what is about to happen and the act of breathing suddenly becomes that much more difficult.

"Do be quiet, Watson," Holmes whispers, lips brushing against skin in a maddening manner. "While she may no longer be your landlady, I will still be forced to deal with Mrs. Hudson, should she hear us." With that, he dives down, mouth enveloping Watson almost entirely.

Throwing his head back involuntarily, Watson lets out a long moan. He doesn't dare speak, even if he maintained the ability-- not with the wicked curl of Holmes' tongue, or the barest use of teeth against skin. Within minutes, he's on the edge of more powerful climax than he can recall in years.

As Holmes groans, the sound vibrating against Watson in a way that causes the beginning tingles at the base of his spine, he notices the flurry of activity between the man's legs. It's in the same instant that he realizes his companion is frantically touching himself in time with the motion of his hips that Watson tumbles over. Mere moments later, Holmes tenses and finishes with a deep moan.

Gasping, Holmes peers up with a self-satisfied smirk. "Well?"

Watson, struggling to calm his rapid pulse, manages, "I cannot be bought, Holmes, no matter how... talented the attempts. My cane is bent beyond repair and you will replace it!"

"Oh, Watson, be reasonable!"


End file.
